Avengers meets Harry Potter
by Steph5anne
Summary: When the tesseract is taken they will need the help of Harry Potter to get it back.
1. Chapter 1

Since the beginning of time, magic has always existed in one form or another. In nature as life that sings in the wind as it rustles leaves in the trees and forests to grow, to the love and nurture of mothers and fathers give to their young as they protect and teach them about the life around them.

But magic's own history is not completely innocent in all aspects. Where one thrives with life it is taking the place of the one before it creating a cycle that isn't always balanced. Where one fight for the dominance of another in race or as natures own there is always struggles being made. In time magic is forgotten by most and lost, thrown away by those who couldn't or wouldn't understand her pleas for balance and left to prove them better and smarter unknowingly weakening her to where few could still feel her. As centuries past, more and more left unable to feel her in their veins, they turned their backs on their brothers and sisters for practicing witchcraft. Gathering together they set up their own communities and hid from the rest until the one came to reunite them heal magic until then they fell into the background.


	2. Chapter 2, Founders

Chapter 2, Founders

Laughing Rowan Ravenclaw fled from her husband as he chased after her through the castle, shouting after her as she flew down the stairs two at a time till she reached the bottom of the staircase and turned onto the second floor corridor. Gasping she rounded the last corner to find it at a dead end. Turning Round she pressed herself against the wall placing a hand to her chest as tears ran down her cheeks, willing herself to breathe evenly.

Salazar Slytherin, Rowena's husband of 4 years, rounded the corner she had just rounded a second ago, and stalked up to her. Launching himself at her he tickled till she begged him to stop. Huffing he sat up and pulled her into an embrace against his strong chest and asked in a defeated tone why she would turn him gold with red hair. Pouting as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Angrily, she looked up and said if he was going to act like Godric and do something so foolish as trying to tickle a dragon then he can certainly look like him. To be helpful he pointed out that Godric had blonde hair she cuffed on the back of the head.

Looking up at him she asks why he would do something that could have gotten him killed. Especially as she was already 3 months pregnant and wanted her child to know their father. Tears ran down her cheeks as he lifted up her bowed head smoothing her hair back and caressing her face he apologizes and says he won't do anything as stupid without at least a plan, then the rest of her statement caught up, you mean I'll be a father in a high pitched voice as he faints.

Sighing and shacking her head she whistles for Aries her owl to come and pens a message for Helga to come. And sends it off.

An hour later waking up in the infirmary confused he tries to figure out why he's there till he remembers Rowena's news jumping up he takes off for the great hall picked her up and spun her in circles laughing carefree.

Hearing laughing behind him, Sal turns around and thumps Godric upside the head. Then turns to Rowena and remembering what she had done earlier begs her to turn him back. When she refused he asked what she wanted him to do first. In a sing song voice that echoes throughout the hall she says. "You'll see".

5 Days Later

Gathered around the table in the great hall the founder had been planning for the following year, when Rowena goes into a trancelike state. Curious and alarmed they watch as she see's.

Coming back she looks up at them with astonished and pained filled eyes.

"The one has been chosen, the savior, mothers favored son, has come but not yet has been born in a time of war , he will be born magics true son. But with a life of pain and misery, he holds onto love, kindness, and understanding. At his 15 date of birth he will arrive seeking help and guidance." Rowena looks up to them and says in A strong voice says he'll be here in a fortnight.

Getting up from her seat she looks out at the grounds as the summer sun starts to go down wondering how a child so innocent survive what he has and come out the way he has. Lost in thought she strokes her stomach where her child lays and vows to help him prepare for his destiny but to also love him and be there for him as she would her own child. Turning to Sal she tells him everything she had seen and shocked someone could that there own kin vows to teach, and protect him as his own son and starts thinking of things of what to teach him first.


	3. Chapter 3 Harry beginning

When Harry Potter was 15 months old his parents had been killed trying to protect him. His father James Potter was downstairs when he saw his son looking towards the. Window and crying. James called Lily down and handed her Harry while reaching for his wand to check what was going outside. As he was about to reach for the door he saw red eyes and fearing the worst yelled out to Lily "Lily, it's him grab Harry and go. I'll hold him off."

Lily ran upstairs with Harry to get the emergency port key but after trying to activate it and nothing happening she knew they were trapped. Running to the nursery she Put Harry on his bed and began to block the door. All the while repeating to Harry that mommy and daddy loved him.

hearing sounds of fighting downstairs stop and the slow creaking steps of someone slowly coming upstairs she knew that James was dead. Tears running down her cheeks she stepped in front of Harry just as the door blew open, knocking everything in front of it to the floor.

"stand aside you foolish girl. I just want the boy and you can live". Voldemort spat at her. But she stood in front of Harry begging him to kill her instead. Not her baby. Repeating his offer twice more just to receive the same plea over and over again. He sighed and shot her with the killing curse.

harry not understanding what was going on began to cry for his mommy and daddy. Voldemort turned to Harry giving him his attention and said he couldn't have someone trying to defeat him, bu Ht that soon he would be with his parents and coasted the killing curse at Harry. Just as the curse was about to hit him he feels the warmth of a mother and the protection of a father as magic comes to his aid and shields him from the curse and sending it back. To shocked by this outcome to move out of the way in time voldemort was hit. His spirit fleeing and his body turning to ash.

Little Harry tired from the events fell asleep. The magic that had shielded him earlier began to mix with his own giving him protection from everything magical that could harm him and truly become magics own son.

meanwhile

Dumbledore was in his office at hogwarts eating lemon drops when he felt the wards fall around Godriic's Hallow. Knowing that his plan was about to be completed he waited half an hour. Soon the boy who's powers could rival his own would be dead and with potters will sealed he could take everything while playing grieving grandfather and no one would suspect foul play. Cackling evilly. Dumbledore headed to the potters home.

Walking through the blasted entry way he came across James body, continuing upstairs he entered the nursary where he found Lily's body and a pole of ash with voldemorts wand, he knew he was defeated but not dead. About to leave he remembered Harry. Going to him he was shocked and angry to find him still alive with nothing but a lightening scar on his forehead. The mark of magics that he had gotten 2 days before. Mistaking that to where voldemort must have struck he came up with a plan to ship him off to his aunT petunias a magic hating muggle where he could later shape his new pawn. Humming in delight over this new solution he had ha grid bring Harry to private drive while he went under the guise of needing to set up bloodwards to protect him he added a ward that would make any muggle coming by see a normal home and forget why they came if they came to investigate. Satisfied he took Harry from Harris and subtlety placed a binding on his magic to block 50% of it. Unknowingly setting Harry up to become more powerful. And making him mistrust almost all adults.


	4. Chapter 4 harry sent to the dursley's

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense. In fact they would rather not have it tied to them at all.

Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache for the most part he actually resembled a walrus with little hair. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. The Dursley's had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere, though everyone on their drive agreed he would grow up to be a menace and pitied any child that would have to deal with him. Not that they'd tell the Dursley's that it was funny going about as if they were the best and most popular here.

The Dursley's had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters. Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be. The Dursley's shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursley's knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.

When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work, and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.

None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window, heading to a small house a block away.

At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls.

"Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.

It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar, a cat reading a map. For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen - then he jerked his head around to look again but there was no cat. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.

But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks. Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes - the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of this weirdo's standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together.

Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt - these people were obviously collecting for something... yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.

Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open- mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy him a bun from the bakery.

He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch was whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.

"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard -"

"- yes, their son, Harry"

Mr. Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.

He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking... no, he was being stupid. Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry. He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey, or Harold. There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her - if he'd had a sister like that... but all the same, those people in cloaks...

He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.

"Sorry," he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like you should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"

And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.

Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.

As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw - and it didn't improve his mood - was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.

"Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly.

The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look. Was this normal cat behavior? Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.

Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!"). Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:

"And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"

"Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early - it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."

Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters...

Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er - Petunia, dear - you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"

As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.

"No," she said sharply. "Why?"

"Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls... shooting stars... and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today..."

"So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley.

"Well, I just thought... maybe... it was something to do with... you know... her crowd."

Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son - he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?"

"I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.

"What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?"

"Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."

"Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."

He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something.

Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did... if it got out that they were related to a pair of - well, he didn't think he could bear it.

The Dursley's got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr.

Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind... He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on - he yawned and turned over - it couldn't affect them...

How very wrong he was.

Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't as much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.

A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.

Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.

He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."

He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again - the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."

He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked.

"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."

"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.

"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."

Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.

"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursley's' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls... shooting stars... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent - I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."

"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."

"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."

She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"

"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"

"A what?"

"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."

"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone -"

"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like you can call him by his name? All this 'You- Know-Who' nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort." Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name.

"I know you haven't, said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."

"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."

"Only because you're too - well - noble to use them."

"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."

Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"

It seemed that Professor McGonagall had not reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.

"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are - are - that they're - dead."

Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.

"Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... Oh, Albus..."

Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know... I know..." he said heavily. Wishing that the potter brat could have just died with them but alas he did not.

Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But - he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone.

Dumbledore nodded glumly. Still seething about the power a welp so small seemed to have.

"It's - it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done... all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding... of all the things to stop him... but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"

"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."

Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"

"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"

"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."

"You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and lives here!"

"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."

"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous - a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future - there will be books written about Harry - every child in our world will know his name!"

"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.

"Hagrid's bringing him."

"You think it - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"

"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.

"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?"

A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky - and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.

If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild - long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.

"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"

"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."

"No problems, were there?"

"No, sir - house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarming around. He fell asleep as we were flying' over Bristol."

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.

"Is that where -?" whispered Professor McGonagall.

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."

"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well - give him here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with."

Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursley's' house. "Could I - could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.

"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!"

"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' poor little Harry off to live with Muggles -"

"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.

"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."

"Yeah," said Hagrid in a much muffled voice, "I'll be taking' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir."

Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.

"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.

Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.

"Good luck, Harry, you'll need it." he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.

A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley... He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter - the boy who lived!"


	5. Chapter 5

Should Harry grow up with dursleys or find out about the magical world at 5?


	6. Chapter 6

Age 5

After being chased by Dudley and his gang, into the park, harry ran into the trees wishing that he could go somewhere safe and far away. Running and looking for a place to hide because he wasn't allowed to come home harry noticed that a lot of the trees looked different. Slowing down to a slow walk harry began to run fingers through the leaves and flowers near him giggling when they ticked him. Harry had always been good with plants and could help any grow to their right size and be perfectly healthy. He instinctively knew what each wanted the names of them all and what was wrong with them so that he could help him. The same was true about any animals that would come near him. He could speak and understand their language and often birds and small animals would come by the house when he was outside gardening or doing something for his aunt and uncle. They would chatter about what was new and often tried to teach him new things like how to hunt and scavenge. How to build a nest or den, some robins evenly tried to help him read by getting books and flying to him then explaining what the letters meant after a month of lessons harry was able to read any book he wanted. Unfortunately things weren't always good.

When harry had first found out a he could talk to animals he was 2 years old and it was when a sparrow had attacked his aunt trying to get her necklace for his nest. Able to understand what the bird was saying thought everyone could didn't understand why his aunt wasn't telling the bird to stop and go away or something so he spoke to the bird that the necklace was a gift from his uncle to his aunt and that he was sorry he couldn't take it.

Shocked that someone was able to speak his language he stopped and flew to nearby branch and watched. And what he saw hurt him, for a sweet child should be loved and it was clear he wasn't.

Harry's aunt rounded on him as soon as the bird flew away and back handed him across the face so hard he fell backwards advancing on him she said "how dare you get one of your freaky friends to attack me. Your uncle will hear this and no food at all this month boy". Grabbing his arm she dragged him into the house and locked him into his cupboard.

The sparrow had followed him home and after watching him get locked up he went to get some of the others and quickly told them what had happened. Growling the other animals decided to watch out for the boy and help where they could. One of the rabbits quietly said that he hoped the boy could speak with all the animals.

When harry finally was allowed out 4 days later and sent outside to work while they were headed out and told not to go inside he found himself surrounded by animals. Speaking softly harry asked if he could help them? One of the older crows flew up to him and told him that he was there's and they would take care of him and that he should be playing. Harry shook his head and said he had to work. One of the robins flew up and asked what his chores were and harry replied weed the garden and pick up all of his cousins toys and put them away in the basket by the door.

Then robin nodded and pushed him onto the ground and gave a look that said to stay there flying off he had the other birds help him collect all the toys and put them in the basket while doing this one of the rabbits came to him and gave him some carrots while anther gave him an apple was told to eat them. Nodding harry did just that. After finishing harry got up to weed the flower and started to place with a few of the younger animals.

After that every day there would be a few animals around to help him outside and give him food.

Back to the present however, harry decided that he should ask one of the birds where he was since they flew around everywhere they might know.

Walking to one of the trees harry started to climb, when a snake spoke up about baby humans thinking they were monkeys, blushing harry turned to him and said he was trying to find a bird and ask him where he was.

The snake shocked that a human could speak snake asked for his name and harry replied Hadrian James Potter but most called him youngling or freak.

Harry had started giggling finding the snake to be funny and had sat down by the snake and started talking to him. The snake understanding that everything the boy was saying was in serpent tongue so knew that he was speaking his language he had noticed, not a fluke, started exclaiming about him being a speaker.

"I can talk to all animals and I understand plants as well, they are my friends and have been taking care of me and helping me. I was running into the trees to get away from my cousin but I don't know where I am and I'm sure this isn't the same forest I ran into so I don't know where I am harry said sadly. Harry remembered that he hadn't asked for the snakes name in return of his own asked the snake so as not to be rude.

Absentmindedly the snake told him it was Gladius. The snake then said that if Harry could really speak to animals and understand nature and appear like he had then he was a really powerful wizard and asked if he could stay with him and that he would help him with his magic and learning about it.

Excited that he could learn something new and something as cool as magic agreed then asked how he was to get home. Same way you got here the snake said winding himself around harry just think of where you want to go. With that harry disappeared and reappeared behind number 4 private dr. When he was attacked by his friends asking where he was and if he was okay. Smiling harry said he was when they noticed the snake that they hadn't met before. Sitting down harry replayed everything that had happened and introduced Gladius.

Deciding that harry shouldn't go back to the Dursley's to live. They waited till the dead of night then harry and Gladius snuck in to get Harry's few things when they decided to go into the attic to see if anything of his parents was there. In the attic he found a chest as big as him with a note on top that said for harry. Opening it there was a letter that said for harry from mum and dad. And another that said to shrink and resize the chest he just had to tap it with his finger and say shrink or grow to change the size. Deciding to read the letter later harry put it in the trunk and shrunk it surprised to find it an inch long and on a necklace. Slipping it on his neck Harry walked downstairs shutting the back door behind him and that was the last anyone saw of him for 5 years.


	7. Chapter 7

After escaping the Dursleys, harry then went into the forest and started walking to his new home that he had started on building. Harry was thinking of the letter in the box around his neck and what it would tell him. Shaken from these thoughts when he saw the tree that he had planned to sleep in harry took out the box from around his neck and tapped the box while asking for it to grow.

After watching it grow to its right size harry opened the lid and took out the 2 letters. And stared to debate on which to open first and deciding on the one that had told him how to shrink and resize the trunk first.

 _ **Dear harry potter,**_

 _ **I know that some of this may seem strange or difficult to understand but I need you to listen to everything I say first alright sweet heart? My name is Maia and I'm known as both mother magic and as magic. Though few still believe or even listen for me. Many years ago the world used to be full of magic and life but as time went on the balance between man and nature right and wrong began to tip and I was left behind by many as they forgot about me and soon many lost their magic's and turned on those that still had it seeing it as evil.**_ _ **it started to get worse still to the point that the world could have ended because of the unbalance and in an attempted to right it many of my children went into hiding till it was safe enough to return. But after centuries less and less still believed and as they stopped they became more dependent on wands to help them as their magic grew weak. And as this occurs a problem will arise that will determine whether this earth will survive or not. Only my chosen, my son could right what will come to and have any hope of saving them. You harry potter are my son. I'm sorry their wasn't much I could do for you before, but I will help you learn your magic's and grow strong. You will always be connected to earth and animals of all types because of your place as my son and have many powers that others don't because of this I will send you to places that will help you learn but you wll always be able to come back here as this forest will be frozen in time so that no matter what time your in the forest will be the same. One thing though is that you are still lily and jame's son still as well and will have to learn there magic's and how to control them. Because you are my son you will become an immortal but will stop aging on your 21 birthday. If you ever need me all you have to do is say my name and I will come.**_

 _ **Love Maia.**_

Harry was shocked by what he and just read and stared into space a bit before shaking his head and opening the next letter from his parents:

 _ **Dear harry (prongs let),**_

 _ **Hi harry if you are reading this than we have died but were able to protect you for that I am sorry for no longer being there but am glad that you lived know that we will always love you know matter what son. In this box is everything we could think of including many books on magic and to go about learning them. Also you will need to go to gringotts to take a heredity test to see what you've inherited and your gifts. If you were placed with my sister then request to have them emancipate you. We love you harry**_

 _ **Love, Lily and (James) potter.**_

Harry put down the letter from his parents and decided to go to sleep and figure out everything in the morning.

The next day harry woke up early and went through the trunk and started to sort out what he would need when. Getting up, he decided to get gladius and sort out gringotts first.

Finding gladius and explaining where they were going harry picked him up and concentrated on gringotts. Appearing in front of the building harry shocked the goblins by bowing politely to them before entering and again bowing to the tellers before asking of he could speak to someone about his vaults and accounts.

Griphook came over to help him and brought him to his office and telling him that he would need blood so that they could see if he truly is who he says he is and if there is any titles monies properties' and gifts that harry would have along with anything that may needs fixed like blocks on certain magic's or potions/spells.

Slicing his finger for the blood, they were shocked for what the paper read.

Cliffhanger

What does the paper say , who should he descend from, gifts? And should he run into any potential friends in diagon alley. NO RON WEASLEY OR GINNY WEASLEY.


End file.
